lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Buckets
Buckets is a character found around the Roulette Building. He forces himself into Brads party after winning ten rounds of Roulette. Background ??? Appearance and Personality Buckets is a very enigmatic man, with a red coat and a Paint Can over his head. He seems to have very high skills with pistols and has a history with gambling. How to invite to party Buckets can be found above the Roulette Building. You will firstly find this around Area 2 through a regular playthrough and will be forced to play three rounds of roulette. To get back there, head west from Area 2 and jump down the cliff to the west. You will take no fall damage. Once in the cave, head up and to the west and you will be back at the Roulette Building. Once entering the area, the building is to the left. Buckets can be seen on the building and will become able to be invited after entering the Roulette Building. Once inside, Brad can pay 50 mags to take part in Russian Roulette. Each victory will multiply the gains from the Roulette, resulting in 600 mags and the Sunsetter, which is arguably the most useful gun-based weapon in the game. Once this has been won 10 times, Buckets will appear on the bridge to the right on the building and will force himself into Brad's party. Battle Buckets fights with two guns (akimbo guns), and is the only party member in the game to actually have two different weapon slots on his equipment screen. Because of this Buckets is capable of dealing devastating amounts of damage to his enemies. Bullet Tap is a very powerful multi-hit skill that he starts out with by default, and Heads or Tails (despite having a 50% success rate) proves to deal massive damage. Buckets has rather below average health and one weak stun move, but Buckets' main drawback is that he suffers from Joy withdrawal every now and then, which greatly hinders his attack power. Not only that, but even if Buckets were to take joy it doesn't seem to affect the damage output from his skills, but instead just brings his attack power back to normal. Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Pea Shooter * Weapon: Pea Shooter * Head: Paint Can * Body: Dainty Shawl * Accessory: N/A Art Buckets_HD.png Tips * To recruit Buckets easily without losing any party members, use "Save Scum" by resetting when the companion you gamble dies. This can't be done in Pain Mode for obvious reasons. However, if you properly manage your Save Crows throughout Pain Mode, you can simply try to win two or more rounds and go to an unused Save Crow. Do that 4 more times and you'll get Buckets safely with your party members alive. Trivia * Buckets has his own Roulette sprite, but it's impossible to see in-game, because you cannot play the roulette after killing all opponents and then Buckets joins you. (Unless you hack the game and put Buckets in your team) * Austin claims that Bucket's sprites were the hardest to draw https://twitter.com/LOVEBRADgames/status/767771148842971141 * Buckets has two scars on each arms underneath his shirt and scarf. * Buckets possibly has Cyclopia. (CW: disturbing imagery). But due to those born with Cyclopia dying with a few days/hours and Lisa's art-style, Buckets likely has two eyes, it's just his bucket is weird and odd, true to Bucket's enigmatic character. * Buckets is rarely used like Buffalo or Crisp, due to people not wanting to partake in russian roulette again. ** In fact according to the game's global steam achievements Buckets is the least recruited party member, as only 7.5% have the achievement you get when you recruit him. With Clint being more recruited then him at 8.8%. References Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters